1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard and a start-up method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
BIOS in computing, stands for Basic Input/Output System. BIOS refers to the firmware code run by a personal computer when first powered on. When a computer is turned on, the BIOS does several things, such as: checking the CMOS Setup for custom settings; loading the interrupt handlers and device drives; initiating registers and power management; performing the power-on self-test (POST); displaying system settings; determining which devices are bootable; initiating the bootstrap sequence.
Motherboards often require an unique BIOS. If a motherboard has a BIOS file, which is not matched with it, the computer cannot start up. Therefore, a variety of motherboards may require a variety of BIOS which can be time consuming and costly in the design and manufacturing process.
What is needed, therefore, is a motherboard and a method for starting up the motherboard which can solve the above mentioned problems.